


Orc Girlfriend Lokra

by Sweet_Solitude



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Orc - Freeform, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Orc Girlfriend, Reader Insert, Reader request, Sex, Sex on furs in front of a fireplace because why not, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Teratophilia, Vaginal Fingering, monster girlfriend, monster love, tiny human big orc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Solitude/pseuds/Sweet_Solitude
Summary: You live alone in the mountains until you cross paths with a female orc while skinny-dipping in a forest pond. And then she comes to ask if she can stay at your house for a while. Eventual smut, because you can't live with a pretty orc warrior lady and not eventually fuck her, like, come on.





	Orc Girlfriend Lokra

**Author's Note:**

> Reader request from Tumblr. Hope you'll enjoy it!

The day was hot, it was near Midsummer and you felt your clothes stuck to your sweaty back as you walked your little herd of goats back home from the meadow. The little bells hung around their necks were ringing as they walked in a hurry through the gate of the pen. You closed it and sighed, while swiping sweat off your forehead.  
There was still enough sunlight left for you to go to the little pond near your cottage. The idea to cool off after spending the whole day in the sun was so tempting, you only threw one glance at the animals, making sure they were all safely locked in, and then sprinted in the direction of the trees. The pond was rather shallow, surrounded by pines, its water was dark and murky but you couldn’t care less. You stripped off your white blouse and skirt, and slowly went into the soothing coolness.

You deserved this moment of relief. You worked hard enough, living all by yourself, trying to survive in the mountains. Your parents were long gone and you had no siblings, so you were the only one that took care of the cottage and the herd. You exchanged the cheese you were making from the goat milk in the village, for things you needed. Sometimes, when times were hard and winters long, you had to sell some of your beloved animals and it was breaking your heart, like last winter, where you knew you couldn’t keep the entire herd alive anyway, so you had to say goodbye to a few goats so that you could buy food for yourself and hay for the remaining animals. That’s why you worked so hard this year. You cut tall grass and dried it, rolled it into bales and stored them in the tiny shed, to make sure the only family you had wasn’t going to be hungry once the snow cuts off the way to the pastures.  
You had offers, of course. Men in the village sometimes came and tried to convince you that you needed a man for your household, that they could run your little farm, help you out, keep you safe, and warm at night. You sighed as you remembered how tired it made you to explain you were not interested in them.  
You were so lost in your thoughts, calmed by the cool waves, and sure you were the only one that knew of this secluded spot, that you didn’t notice someone appearing behind you, until a twig snapped, and you turned around, startled.   
There was an orc, standing under the branches of the pines. A female orc. She was tall, and wore light armour. Thee was a big sack thrown over her shoulder and a sword attached to the belt around her hips. She had bright red hair in braids and many golden rings in her long, pointy ears. She was silently looking at you, her face showing no emotions. That’s when you realized the water only reached your hips and you gasped, crouched with a loud splash so that the waves hide your body. You felt a burning blush creep on your face and with a pounding heart, you turned your head towards her again, but she was already gone.  
Shocked, that someone saw you naked, you got out of the pond, quickly threw the clothes back on your wet body, and you rushed home. It wasn’t surprising to see orcs in these parts, as they lived not far from the village, higher in the mountains, but you never saw any near your cottage.  
The following three days were the same as all the others. Rising before the sun, milking the goats, packing a small breakfast for yourself and then leading the herd to the pasture. But at the end of the day as you headed back home, you saw a campfire at the edge of the forest, not so far from your cottage. You couldn’t see who was sitting by it but you wondered... maybe it was the lone orc?  
During the following weeks you sometimes saw a figure in the distance. Tall, carrying a sack, walking towards the village, or seemingly returning from it. A few times she walked through the meadow where your heard was grazing, and as your eyes met, she nodded in your direction and continued walking.   
Weeks turned into months and the first frost crept in the night to your door, making you put an extra blanket on your bed. One evening, after putting more logs into the fireplace, there was a heavy knock on your door. You got startled at first, and wondered who it might be, at this late hour. When you opened the door, you had to look up to meet the eyes of your unexpected guest. There she was, with shining tusks and piercing black eyes, clad in furs.  
“H-how may I help you?” you asked, hoped your voice didn’t shake too much.  
“I’m looking for a place to stay a few nights, as long as I need to be in the area.” Her voice was deep, pleasant. “There were no free rooms in the village inn, and the other people weren’t exactly keen on letting an orc sleep in their house. They told me you may have enough room. I’ll pay for it, of course.” she explained.  
You stared at her, processing what she just said. She wanted to stay at your cottage, under your roof. This big, impressive looking orc, sharing your house with you. The idea made you feel strange. You were flurried, but there was something else, something you couldn’t name yet.   
And then you saw the white puffs of air escaping her lips, and you thought about how cold it was, and how unwelcoming the villagers were to her. So you nodded, and opened the door wider for her. You didn’t think you were making a mistake. Even though she was a stranger, there was something in her eyes, something steady, that told you there was nothing to worry about.  
She entered your house and suddenly the place appeared smaller.   
“Uhm, you can take the bed in the back of the house. There is one upstairs but I’m afraid it would be too small for you, it was mine when I was younger.” you smiled, explaining, and saw that she was regarding you intently. Wishing to escape her gaze, you led her to the smaller room, where the bed stood, that once belonged to your parents. Now that you were the only member of your family, you slept in the big marriage bed. It was more comfortable, and you didn’t have to climb a ladder every night to get to the upper small room.  
She nodded, satisfied, and set her things down. You opened your mouth to ask if she was hungry when she took the furs off and threw them onto the ground. You were once again impressed with her size. Even under the fabric of her winter clothes you saw muscles moving and flexing under her skin, when she was removing her armour.  
Only when she turned towards you and gave you a questioning look, you realized you were staring at her. Embarrassed, you gathered yourself quickly.  
“I was just about to make a stew, would you like to join me for a meal?” you asked with a smile.  
“Something warm to eat before bed sounds nice.” she answered and followed you to the main part of the cottage, where water was already bubbling in the cauldron hung above the fire. Your guest sat on the bench under the wall, and you felt somehow nervous, feeling her eyes on your back as you chopped vegetables and threw them in the water.  
“My name is Lokra.” you heard her saying behind you, so you turned your head.  
“Nice to meet you, Lokra. I’m Y/N.”  
She looked around, her eyes scanning the little house, and then returned her gaze to you.  
“You live here alone?” she asked.  
“Yes. My parents died years ago, and I’m taking care of the house myself now.” You tried to make your voice sound steady, but you knew it broke every time you mentioned them out loud. If she noticed, she didn’t react to it.  
“Must be hard.”  
“It is, but I manage.” you answered.  
When the stew was ready, you brought the steaming bowls to the table and you both ate in silence. You didn’t ask what she was doing for a living, or where she was heading after she will leave your house. It was late, and you were tired, and you guessed so was she. So you wished her a good rest and went up the ladder with a thick blanket and a pillow.   
It was strange, to sleep in your old bed, and thinking there was a big orc in your bed now. But soon the fatigue after a day of hard work closed your eyes and you fell asleep.  
The next couple of days you saw little of Lokra. She was an early riser, just as you, and after going out in the morning, she didn’t return well after nightfall. You got used to her rather quickly, and it was probably due to her demeanor. She was quiet, respectful, and even for someone with a physique as impressive as hers, she wasn’t intimidating.  
And you were really excited after she left a little pouch with silver coins on your table. You had real, actual money you could buy food for. You always only exchanged things for whatever you needed.  
Lokra's presence in your house had other benefits beside silver. You noticed that some things around the cottage and shed got repaired. The gate wasn’t hanging crooked anymore, the pile of chopped wood was three times bigger than before, and the rickety chair got a new leg, thanks to which it became stable. You thanked her for the work but she only waved her hand. On a few nights where you were not as tired, you spoke with her after dinner, and learned that she was hunting the great boars that sometimes came down from the mountains and made it impossible to work in fields for humans, as they were dangerous and aggressive, often mad, killing livestock on pastures, and hard to get rid of. Arrows never came through their hide and they had to be killed by the sharpest swords, but for that one had to get very close to them, and humans rarely had the courage to fight the giant beasts. Orcs didn’t have that problem, as they were stronger, more skilled with weapons, and the boars weren’t really a problem for them to kill. The humans were willing to pay a lot for an orc to get rid of the boars that showed  up on their lands, and this year the animals were particularly fertile, which meant that many farmers were in need of Lokra's help.  
Very soon it began to snow, and one evening, a storm came that covered the area in a thick, white blanket. This made you very nervous, because the goats couldn't go to the pasture anymore, to feed on the last autumn grass. From now on you had to rely on the hay stock you made during the summer and as always, you worried if it would suffice until spring.  
And then Lokra made you an offer. She said she wanted to stay longer, as there were still many boars in the area and your house was close to the village. This way she wouldn’t have to return to her stronghold up in the mountains between hunts. And you agreed.  
The two of you fell into a routine. You got up and went to milk and feed the goats, while Lokra sharpened and oiled her weapons. Then after breakfast she would go hunting and you did work around the house. Sometimes her task didn’t take her long and she returned before nightfall, helping you out, and sometimes when chores were done and there was nothing else left to do that day, you ate dinner and simply sat by the fire, enjoying each others company. Once in a while Lokra would entertain you with stories from her travels, when she took a couple of mercenary jobs during the last few years, and as you were never anywhere else beside your land and the village, you listened with big eyes and rosy cheeks, about what places she saw, what creatures she encountered. The weeks were passing and you started looking forward to those moments by the fireplace with her.   
Sometimes when you needed supplies, Lokra went with you to the village, and whenever the snow made it difficult for you to walk, she would simply pick you up like a child and carry you all the way down. You got flustered every time her face was so close, that you could count all her ear rings. She would then give you a quick glance, as if she sensed your nervousness.  
One evening, after a hearty meal, the warmth of the fireplace lulled you into a cozy sleep. You were sitting with Lokra on the furs and talked a little, when you simply drifted away. You awoke to something gently touching your cheek, a hand, and a thumb caressing it. You weren’t used to someone touching you, not in such manner, and the warm pleasure it gave you made you hum and nuzzle you face into it.  
The hand stilled and you heard a soft inhale.  
“Wake up, little nymph.” someone said softly. You opened your eyes and saw Lokra hovering above you. “You have to go to bed.” she said.  
Her hand was still on your cheek, and you rose slowly, still drowsy from the sleep. You didn’t know what made you do it, the warmth, the coziness of sitting by the fire and being touched so gently, but you looked at her for a few seconds, and as you saw that her eyes dropped to your lips, you simply leaned in and kissed her.  
She didn’t move for a moment, and your mind got a little clearer. You thought at first that you made a mistake, that she will take offense and leave, but then she slung her hands around your waist and pushed you back on the furs.  
She was careful with her tusks, but her kisses were still deep and passionate. She kissed your lips, then moved to your neck, and as you dipped your fingers in her hair, enjoying this very new, very pleasant feeling of warmth pooling in your abdomen, she started to work on your clothes, unbuttoning your blouse, and kissing a trail down your chest. You helped her get rid of your clothes and soon you were lying naked on the furs, your skin illuminated by the red flame. She regarded you in awe, kneeling at your feet and throwing your skirt away.  
“Beautiful. Just like on the first day I saw you.” She said, her voice hoarse from desire. "I thought I saw a nymph, luring me in, putting a spell on me.” She started removing her own clothes. “And you did. You enchanted me, little one.” She was finally naked, and looming above you, her thick arms on both your sides. “Do you know how difficult it was to sleep in your bed, the sheets soaked with your scent, without thinking about what I saw that day in the forest? To watch every day how your eyes sparkle, the way your hair falls on your back, how your lips curl around a spoon as you eat. I though I’ll go crazy.” She whispered while peppering your body with kisses.   
You felt your head swim and when she finally laid on you, the skin contact made you gasp. Lokra gave you a slow and deep kiss, while sliding her hand on your breast, softly kneading it, and then continued down your belly and between your legs. Her fingers gently stroked your folds at first, teasing, and when you whimpered, and she felt how slick they were already, she parted them and rubbed the bud hidden inside them. You bit your lips and your hands squeezed her muscly arms, your hips moved to meet her touch, looking for more friction and she smiled, seeing how much pleasure she was giving you. Then she slid a finger inside you and you gasped. She moved him in and out and then added another, which made you moan. She worked on your patiently and while she pumped her fingers inside you, the heel of her hand massaged you clit, making you squirm. She leaned in and kissed you again and you moaned and gasped in her mouth as her fingers got faster and you got closer. A few more pumps and you felt your body tremble, a long moan escaping your lips as you came, riding out the climax and repeating her name.  
She let you calm down, softly kissing your chest, when you pushed at her shoulders, switching places with her. She laid back on the furs and you kneeled between her spread legs. It felt amazing, having this strong, mighty orc before you, bare and beautiful, her eyes gleaming with want. You smiled down at her and stroke her thick thighs with your hands, feeling the muscles beneath the green skin, and then moved toward her hips, caressing them. She panted, waiting in patience, her eyes never leaving yours. When you finally touched her hot center, she hissed and bucked her hips.  
“I’ve waited...so long for this.” she moaned, her finger clenching on the furs beneath her.  
You slid two fingers inside, and felt her walls clenching around you.  
“More.” she whimpered. So you added a third one and slowly moved them in and out of her, while her head fell back and her breathing got faster. While you fingered her with one hand, you paid attention to her clit with the other. Slowly you circled it with your thumb, eliciting delicious sound from her.   
You watched her squirm in the light the flames threw on her, accentuating her muscly form and her round breasts. You increased the speed of your fingers and felt how much wetter she got, her juices coating your hands. After a few moments you felt her walls squeeze around your fingers, fluttering, and she gave out a deep growl, her stomach muscles flexing, covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Yo didn’t stop until you knew she was satisfied, and as she tried to calm her breathing, you laid beside her and put your head on her shoulder. She gathered you in her arms, pressing her lips to your hair as you both simply enjoyed the afterglow between sweet, soft kisses and her drawing with her fingers on your back.  
“I hope you don’t plan on going back now.” you asked carefully.  
“Of course not, when all I could ever dream of is right here.” she said and kissed you. You smiled at her and sighed happily, imagining all the sweet days at Lokra’s side in the future.


End file.
